At First Sight
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Complete. Roy's father gives him some advice that causes him to fall in love with his teacher, Cecilia, at first sight. It has quite a profound effect on him. RoyxCecilia.
1. First Day

Author's Notes

One thing about my stories is the fact that they may not have as much realism as other stories. Well, to compensate, this time I've added even less realism. :p Because of this, let's get this out of the way now, instead of people complaining about it later: Roy is somewhat OOC, but I'm just trying to get a different perspective on him.

This is a (mostly) serious fic based on this hypothetical scenario: What if Roy fell in love with his teacher, Cecilia, at first sight, before the events of the game, instead of after their A support, and after the events of the game? What if this love for her was so strong that it had a physical effect on him, and that it even affected his rational thinking? Or should I say, "my" rational thinking...

* * *

><p>At First Sight<p>

Chapter 1: First Day

Today's the day I start my training to become a soldier. Right now, I'm waiting with my best friend, Lilina, for our teacher to meet us at the Ostian training grounds.

"Roy, are you excited for today?" Lilina asks me, as she paces in anticipation. "I wonder which weapons we'll learn to wield. I'm going to try my hand at magic! What about you?"

I chuckle in response. "I'm not sure right now, but you're right, magic would be worth trying."

"I don't know Roy. I bet you'd probably burn something, ha ha!"

As she continues to laugh at me, I turn around and notice a green-haired woman talking to Lilina's father, Lord Hector. After they converse for a bit, she turns around to face the two of us, and I immediately light up. She is an extremely beautiful woman, and I cannot take my eyes off her...

But then, I instantly feel my heart begin to quicken its pace, and I instinctively look away in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**I sit in my favourite chair, inspecting a small, turquoise stone. This very stone belongs to my mother, and she gave it to me before she died. But it's been years since that day, and so now I examine the stone with interest. And for some reason, it piques my curiosity on a certain subject...**

"**Father, what happens when you fall in love?"**

**My father, Lord Eliwood, who's sitting across the room from me, looks up from his book to acknowledge my question. "When you fall in love?"**

"**Yes. How did you fall in love with Mother?"**

**He thinks for a moment, and then relocates to a chair beside me. "Well, your mother was a beautiful woman. However, she was also the kindest soul you would ever meet. She always put others before herself, she was humble... the truth is, I needed her. I couldn't live without her."**

**He pauses for a moment. "She gave up everything to be my husband... and I owed her everything in the world to keep her happy. But all she ever wanted from me was to never stop loving her. She was truly unselfish in that way."**

**The two of us sit in silence for a couple of moments.**

"**Oh yes, your original question. Well, when I first laid eyes on Ninian, strange things started happening to me; I felt shortness of breath at her appearance, my heart started beating faster, and I couldn't get her out of my mind." He laughs. "When I was carrying her, after saving her life the first time, I felt shivers. I didn't want to ever let her go."**

**He smiles at the memory. "The point is, many people fall in love at first sight, even if they don't know it or act upon it. When you're in love, your body and mind will tell you. Some feel it more than others, but it's only natural; I felt it, and I can tell you that your mother was very sensitive to these feelings; so much that they completely enveloped her whenever she allowed them to, and it's possible she may have passed that onto you... I'll be very glad if she did."**

**I look at him with curiosity. "Why would you care, Father?"**

"**I'll tell you in a minute... back to my earlier point; even Lord Hector noticed it when he first met his wife, Farina, albeit it was much more subdued."**

_**Really? Lord Hector, of all people?**_

"**Yes, he felt it too," he continues, reading my thoughts. "I only know this because he told me... after making me swear an oath of secrecy, which I've obviously just broken."**

**We both laugh for a few minutes, and then my father gives me a final piece of advice. "Roy... my advice to you is to embrace those feelings; don't subdue them like Lord Hector. Feel the excitement as your heart begins to race from passion. Indulge yourself in the touch of her skin. Don't be afraid to act on your emotions. Enjoy the experience; the woman of your affection will cause your body to react this way, and if you embrace these moments, I promise you that you will be the happiest man alive."**

**He gets up from his chair, and after a slight coughing fit, relocates to his bed.**

"**I didn't learn that lesson until it was almost too late. Son, don't make the same mistake I did."**

* * *

><p>I recall my father's words from a couple of weeks ago, and so, I decide to take his advice. I look back at the woman and allow my heart to resume its hastened tempo. Excitement courses through my body as I continue meeting her gaze. And instead of trying to control the situation, I let the situation control me.<p>

My father's right; I feel amazing right now.

Lilina, concerned, taps me on the shoulder and brings me back to reality. I swivel my head to face her. "Um, Roy? Are you okay? You seemed a bit... out there, just for a second."

"Oh, sorry about that." I can't tell her I was admiring the woman in the distance; she would only laugh at me. "I'm just thinking about how things are going to go today. Everything should be fine, right?"

"I don't see why not. What could possibly..."

"Hello, you must be Roy and Lilina, correct?"

The two of us jump at the calm voice, and we look to see who is speaking. It is the woman from before, and I blush slightly.

"Y-yes, yes we are ma'am. Who are you?"

"I am the Sorcery General of Etruria. But you can just call me Cecilia, if that's fine with you," she says, putting her hand on my shoulder. My skin tingles from her touch. "I'm going to be your teacher for the next while. Are you ready to get started?"

Lilina nods in excitement, and I nod in agreement. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, first we need to pick weapons." She walks towards the weaponry shed, and motions us to follow her. "Any idea where you guys want to start?"

I speak up first. "I think we were both going to start off with magic. It can't be that hard, right?"

This causes Cecilia to laugh. "Well, everyone has their natural gifts. Some people, like your father, Roy, cannot understand how others can fight with something as heavy as an axe..."

"Like my father?"

"Yes, Lilina, like your father. And your father could never figure out how in the world magic worked. It all depends on what feels most comfortable." The three of us reach the shed, and Cecilia opens it up, taking out two Fire tomes.

"So, who wants to start?" she asks, and Lilina immediately volunteers. "Can I go?"

"Ladies first, Lilina!" All of us chuckle, and we make our way to a group of targets with bulls-eyes in the distance. Lilina opens her tome and begins chanting.

In a couple of seconds, the target bursts into flames, causing Lilina to squeal in delight. "I did it! On my first try, too!"

"Very good job! I don't think there's any doubt as to what your special talent is. Do you want to try now, Roy?"

"I'll give it a shot," I say, as I face an unburned target and open my tome. I begin chanting...

...and Lilina's hat catches on fire.

"AAAAAHHHH! My hat! Roy! You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't!"

Lilina knocks her hat onto the ground. She then proceeds to stomp it into oblivion, as I watch in horror.

"I... do not think that magic is for me. Can I try something else?" I ask Cecilia, as I give the tome back to her. She just laughs. "Yes Roy, I think it would be a better idea if you used a different weapon. Let's try something else, shall we?"

Back at the weaponry shed, the three of us proceed to try out many different swords and lances and axes, so that Lilina and I can at least have a balanced opinion on what to use, even though it's already pretty obvious that Lilina will be sticking to magic.

Nonetheless, we first try to use axes... and we can't even lift them off the ground. It is unknown to me how Lord Hector can carry these things around without effort, let alone defeat entire armies with them.

Next, we try some lances. After I nearly stab Lilina with a Slim Lance and almost puncture a passerby's foot with a Javelin, we unanimously decide (and hope) that the sword will be the right weapon for me to use. Cecilia brings me a Rapier, and places my hand onto the hilt of the sword.

"Maybe because of all these... mishaps, it would be wise if I helped you with this one, okay?" I nod my head in agreement, my breath starting to speed up slightly. "Lilina, would you start putting away the other lances while I help Roy with this for a couple of minutes?"

"Okay!"

Lilina starts carrying the lances one by one back to the weaponry shed, and then Cecilia starts guiding my arm, moving it in various different motions to test the feel of the sword.

"Next, you should learn to attack in a backhand motion, in case you need to parry. You move this way..."

"Like... this?"

"Yes, exactly like that!"

I've never been in such close proximity with a beautiful woman like Cecilia before, and considering my age, the new experience is quite... stimulating. Her hand is so soft, her friendly eyes give me a warm feeling inside, and she smells vaguely of lilies; a very enjoyable aroma. Her instructions and reassurances, through her kind and heartfelt voice, soothe me, and as she guides my movements, I can feel the warmth of her body course through mine.

Truly believing now that my father is a genius, I completely submit myself to revel in the pleasures of her presence, causing my palms to sweat and my breath to become somewhat irregular.

"Roy, are you okay?" She leans closer to me, and I can feel her warm breath on my neck, further adding to my excitement. "Your breathing is becoming somewhat laboured..."

I shake my head to try and compose myself. "Oh, yes, I'm okay. Perhaps I just need some lunch. Can we take a short break?"

"Certainly! This has been a very successful lesson today. Lilina will be using magic..." she says, as she gestures towards the returning mage, "and you will use swords. Okay, let's go now. I'm actually starting to get hungry too!"

Cecilia starts walking towards the castle, and Lilina looks at me with a strange expression on her face. "Roy, what's gotten into you? You didn't look right a minute ago."

"I don't know..." I reply, looking back at Cecilia as she walks away. "She's beautiful, isn't she? And she's so caring as well." Lilina gives me another strange look. "What's your point, Roy?"

"Well, if what my father says is true... I may be in love."

Lilina starts giggling non-stop to herself, and she follows Cecilia to the dining hall. "Don't say anything!" I yell to her, and she turns around and gives me a thumbs-up.

* * *

><p>I begin reflecting on my last few minutes with Cecilia. During the apex of my satisfying encounter, I was almost oblivious to the world around me; that's how much I was able to submit myself to the experience, and now I'm on an almost intoxicating high.<p>

_How in the world is this possible?_

"_**I can tell you that your mother was very sensitive to these feelings; so much that they completely enveloped her whenever she allowed them to, and it's possible she may have passed that onto you..."**_

_Hmm..._

"_**I'll be very glad if she did."**_

Thinking I finally understand my father's words, I smile to myself, and then I head back to the Ostian castle to meet the others.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Wow, first-person narrative? I'm going all out this time. Thanks to Kitten Kisses for a bit of advice on how to actually write first-person narrative! I hope I applied it properly. I'm not sure why, but I thought this would be better told through Roy's eyes instead of "mine". And by the way, he starts to react to Cecilia's "inner beauty" next chapter, instead of just her looks, although it was slightly touched on in this chapter as well.

I'm trying something really different with this story. That's why I had to create this strange scenario; I spent hours getting this concept figured out. As well, I went nuts with an online thesaurus trying to find the right words for each situation and occurrence, and I think it paid off. "Revel in the pleasures of her presence"? You think I came up with that on my own? :p

Other than throwing logic out the window, this story of Roy and Cecilia is made in a similar fashion as my other submissions, obviously, and thankfully the other two chapters won't be this long. I can somewhat understand how this relationship could start: EVERYBODY, at one point or another, had that hot teacher in school that we'd gush over. Don't kid yourself. The only difference, in this case, is that Roy actually pursues a relationship with her outside of "school". They're not that much different in age, really; Cecilia is apparently only in her twenties.

I hope you guys don't mind how I'm writing this submission; I know it's kind of strange, but just bear with me for now. If I crapped out on the first-person narrative or with something else, I'd like to know. If this is actually working for some people, I would love to know that too!


	2. What is Love?

Chapter 2: What is Love?

A couple of months later...

I am back in Ostia, except this time, I'm fighting off traitors of Lord Hector in the middle of a war against Bern. After driving back the enemy with the help of the Etrurian army, I hear that there is to be a war council to discuss our next move. I start walking towards our supply wagon to prepare my things for the meeting... and there's Cecilia, waiting by our supply wagon.

It is a surprise to see her waiting for me, although it would make sense that she's here; she is one of the Etrurian generals. I haven't seen her in a long time, and being here alone with her, combined with her captivating gaze, causes my heart to race. I go to meet her, and we immediately embrace. I envelop myself in her warm, inviting grasp, and the light scent of lilies once again lingers in the air.

"Roy, it has been so long," she says, looking into my eyes. "I haven't seen you since you left Ostia to help out your father. In the time you were gone, you've grown into a handsome, capable young man."

I blush ever so slightly at the compliment. "Thank you very much Cecilia; that means a lot coming from you, and you're still as beautiful as when I last saw you..."

Cecilia raises her eyebrow in response, and I curse inwardly for the slip-up in protocol and common sense, and yet it only causes my heart to beat faster. The words came out without me even thinking about them! "I... I'm sorry, I mean..."

"Please Roy, don't apologize. I know that you used to be... quite smitten with me when we were training."

_I'm still quite smitten with you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"**Lilina, have you seen Roy? I told him to come for lunch."**

"**I don't know. He said he needed to get something..."**

"**Here I am!"**

**I run to the table as fast as I can, holding my surprise behind my back so nobody will notice it. I sit down, and begin to examine the food on my plate; freshly cooked chicken, only the best from the Ostian chefs.**

"**I'm sorry I'm late, Cecilia," I say, cutting my food. "I really had to go to the bathroom."**

**When the three of us finish eating, Lilina announces that she has to wash up before she can resume training, and so she leaves the two of us still sitting at the table. I walk up to Cecilia, and pull out a daisy from behind my back.**

"**I... I got this for you," I say, intertwining the daisy into her hair. After I'm done positioning the flower, I notice the subtle texture of her locks, and so I slowly run my fingers through her hair with one of my hands, enjoying the feel of it. "I know you like daisies, and..."**

"**Oh Roy, it's beautiful. Thank you very much," she says, hugging me.**

"**I have something else for you too..."**

**These last couple of weeks, I've been allowing myself to take in the pleasures of the little things my body does whenever I'm near Cecilia... without being **_**too **_**forward, of course, and I enjoy every minute of it. The way my heart beats faster when I hear her laugh, and how my breathing accelerates when she meets my gaze... that's only the start.**

**But sometimes, I lose all control of my thinking. I guess now, the combination of many things; the touch of her delicate hair, her tender embrace, and the sensation of her warm breath on my ear, cause me to act irrationally this time...**

**...I kiss her on the cheek.**

**I am never able to get enough of her beautiful, soft skin, and this new, wonderful form of contact only serves to fuel my craving for more, but when Cecilia looks at me with surprise and shock, I realize my mistake, and I step back a couple of paces. The situation is just so stimulating that I... just wanted to do something for her; allow her to feel the same passion that I feel, to enjoy the experience of her company as much as I do.**

**As I think about it now, that reasoning obviously makes no sense, but at the time, I did not think... no, I did not even hesitate, to think about whether this is a good idea or not.**

**The ability to be so strongly controlled by the feelings of infatuation and stimulation... it's exhilarating, but if I'm not careful, things like this seem to happen! I wonder if my mother had this same problem.**

"**Roy..."**

**I meet her eyes, and my heart falls when I see that they are filled with sadness. "I had a feeling that you were fond of me, but..."**

**Now, her eyes look almost... conflicted. "I like you too, Roy, but not in that... way. I'm sorry... you're too young for this. Too young to be in a relationship."**

"**Why? Why does it matter?" She just closes her eyes and sighs. "Well Roy, you cannot understand what love really is..."**

**Nobody says anything for a couple of seconds.**

"**I think I may have a pretty good idea. My father tried to explain it to me once, but I think I understand now what he meant."**

**I begin to walk towards her. "If you're in love, you have a special affection for the other person; so much that you couldn't see yourself without them. If you're in love, you'll do anything to see the other person happy, even if it means sacrifice on your part."**

**When I'm face to face with Cecilia again, I lean in close to her face and begin lightly stroking her cheek; I notice her breathing begin to accelerate.**

"**And if you're in love... you will never feel alone, you will always have someone there for you, and you'll never be happier in your life than when you're with the object of your affection."**

**Cecilia's breathing continues speeding up...**

"**I... I..."**

**But without warning, she gets up from her seat and begins to leave. "Please tell Lilina that I'm not feeling too well, and that practice is cancelled. I'll see you at dinner. And Roy..." she says, stopping her progress and looking me in the eye, "Please forget this. I cannot... I mean, I do not feel this way towards you..."**

**Somehow, I do not believe her; her conflicted eyes are telling me a different story. But I merely nod, to show I'm listening to her, and apparently satisfied, she leaves the room.**

**I've never felt more alone than I do right now.**

* * *

><p>"Roy..." she says, her warm breath on my face, "that was an accident, and it happens. Let's forget it for now, and catch up, if only a little. I received your letter, but I'm sure you have more you need to tell me."<p>

We sit at a fountain and discuss at length what we've done while apart. I've been restraining myself so as to not make her uncomfortable, but this merely causes the old memories... and feelings... to return to me. My breath begins to quicken, and my mind starts to wander, thinking of her and everything about her; much like that first day in training.

I catch myself, and wisely decide that it is time to leave. "Cecilia, it is great to see you. But unfortunately, we have to get going to the war council." I hold my hand out to her and help her up. "Come, I'll introduce you to the army."

* * *

><p>After the meeting, I meet with Cecilia briefly at the weaponry shed to go over some last-minute preparations before we part. She has to go back to Etruria, and I have been instructed to go with my army to clear out the bandits in the Western Isles.<p>

"This shouldn't be a big problem," I say, sharpening my sword. "It's just a bunch of bandits. I should be able to save all of those villagers, right?"

"Absolutely. I have utmost faith in your victory."

"What about you, Cecilia?"

"I should hopefully have no problems either, depending on Bern and Etruria's actions." She frowns. "Hmm... I just remembered that I need to speak to General Percival about something. Can I meet you back at the fountain in a while?"

I smile and nod. "Sure, I have to put away my sword anyway."

As she leaves, I just sit and think of our time apart. So many things have happened since I left Ostia, and I've tried... I've tried so hard to forget; to forget her warm, friendly smile, her deep compassion, her inspiring strength of mind and character... so that I can respect her wishes.

"_**If you're in love, you'll do anything to see the other person happy, even if it means sacrifice on your part."**_

But why does it hurt so much?

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, as I near the fountain, my ears pick up some conversation, so I go to investigate... and I find Oujay, a mercenary in service to Ostia, laughing about something with Lilina. Those two were able to hit it off pretty quickly, and it's nice to see them getting along so well.<p>

I start walking over to say hello, but then, I hear a soothing voice, singing... it's quiet, yet filled with powerful emotion, and it permeates with enthusiasm. So I decide to follow the voice, and when I turn the corner, not to my surprise, I find out it's Cecilia who's singing with such clarity and passion. I can listen to that voice forever.

I approach Cecilia as she finishes her song, and sit down beside her. I wish I could just sit there with her forever; taking in the wonderful fragrance of lilies she always seems to bring along, and admiring her natural beauty...

But it is not meant to be.

As I'm thinking about this, Cecilia just watches me; she knows something is wrong. "Roy... what's on your mind? You've seemed upset ever since the war council." She moves a little closer and puts her arm around me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Her close proximity begins working its trance on me; my heart begins to race once more, my breath quickens, and right now, I want nothing more than to hold her... but knowing where the situation will lead if I let myself go, I quickly stand up, and when Cecilia looks at me with confusion, I sigh and begin to spill out my unfortunate confession.

"I'm sorry Cecilia... it's my fault. I've tried... I've tried so hard to forget... you... but I can't get you out of my mind."

Cecilia gasps, and I continue speaking. "Every time I look at you, I think, 'There's the woman I'm not allowed to love'... but I can't stop. Ever since the day we met, I knew that I was in love with you... and that hasn't changed."

"But... Roy..."

I put up my hand, stopping her, and then we simply stare at each other, and it seems like her eyes are as hurt as I'm feeling right now.

But perhaps, it is an illusion.

"It has been good seeing you, Cecilia."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Ah, now we see how Roy's rational thinking is affected! Interesting!

Not as light-hearted now, is it? Like I said, this is a (mostly) serious fic, and so I'm trying to portray it as such.

I shall forever be a dialogue guy, but one of the goals of this submission is to cut down the dialogue considerably. While there still IS a lot of dialogue, I think there's more of a balance now, which is good. Perhaps first-person makes it easier?

According to the Fire Emblem Wiki, the name Cecilia means "Lily of Heaven" in some sort of Latin. That's why lilies are the "aroma" of choice for her, heh heh. Maybe it's her perfume or something.

Why can't I write stories with NORMAL couples and NORMAL concepts? Oh well. Final chapter coming up!


	3. I've Always Loved You

Chapter 3: I've Always Loved You

I run as fast as I can down the stairs of the old abandoned castle at the Misul Peninsula. I have to get to the prison cells as fast as I can; Cecilia's been defeated in battle and is being held prisoner...

_In the last messenger report, it was confirmed that she was possibly alive... but that was days ago! I have to find her!_

I reach the cells and find Cecilia. She is bandaged up, and her face has a white paleness to it. She lies very still... and I fear I'm already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Today's the day I have to leave Ostia and head back home; bandits are attacking Pherae Castle, and I have to save my father... and yet, I'm still upset over Cecilia's rejection from weeks ago. I can't stop thinking about it; why am I getting so worked up about this?**

**Lilina, who's sitting beside me, gives me a strange look; she seems to be doing that a lot lately.**

"**Roy, what's wrong?"**

**I hesitate to answer. I've heard rumours that Lilina's had a crush on me since forever, and if I tell her the truth, I'm afraid she'll be upset with me. I don't want to lose my best friend too.**

"**Don't worry Roy," she says, putting her arm around my shoulder, "I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."**

**She can be very comforting sometimes.**

**I decide to tell her everything; my father's advice, (which is what started this whole mess in the first place) what happened during the first day of practice, even though she already knows a bit about that, and the awkward and upsetting situation with Cecilia a couple of weeks ago.**

**I must say, Lilina seems to be taking it a lot better than I thought she would; in fact, she's smiling... or is that restrained laughter?**

"**So... hee hee, that's what's going on?" Suddenly, she starts giggling uncontrollably for a couple of minutes.**

**So much for being comforting.**

**Lilina slowly stops laughing, and wipes some tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Roy, I just find that kind of hard to believe. But... if it's true, maybe you just need some sort of distraction to take your mind off of her."**

**I look at her quizzically. "What do you mean? Do you have any ideas?"**

"**Well... I have one..."**

**She looks at me for a second, and then, she gives me a light kiss on the cheek, blushing profusely.**

**After Lilina's surprising gesture, I look through one of the castle windows and notice that Cecilia's watching us...**

**...And her eyes look betrayed.**

* * *

><p>I run to Cecilia's side, kneeling on the ground beside her. I notice she's still breathing, albeit very slowly, and I sigh in relief, thanking St. Elimine for keeping her alive.<p>

Looking at her again, after my long, exhausting trip to the Western Isles, I feel my heart-beat speeding up, but once again, I restrain myself. However, as I admire her sleeping form, smell the ever-present aroma of lilies she emits, and think of happier times when everything was so much simpler, I can feel the emotions bubbling up inside.

"Cecilia... I'm so sorry. If I had known this was going to happen, I would never have gone to the Western Isles. I would have protected you... I love you, Cecilia... and that will never change. Please forgive me."

I start stroking Cecilia's cheek, and then I kiss her. Colour begins to return to her face...

...and she smiles.

"I love you too, Roy..."

Flabbergasted, I gap at her, and then she finally starts to wake up from her slumber.

"You heard all that?"

"Yes, I did." She whispers, and we embrace. "The truth is... I've always loved you. Ever since that first day, I've loved you. But, I was fearful that it was just a phase... a student in love with his teacher... I was afraid to get too involved, worried that you would just forget about me after you went through the phase. And then, when I saw you with Lilina..."

"That was nothing. Lilina... had a crush on me, and I explained the entire situation to her; she said I needed something to take my mind off of you. I felt so guilty..."

We continue to sit there, holding each other for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, Cecilia winces. "Ahh! I'm still in so much pain..."

"I know what can fix that..."

I close my eyes and lean closer to her face...

"...a vulnerary?"

I open my eyes, and then sheepishly search through my pack and pull out a vulnerary. "Uh, yeah, a vulnerary. That would help, wouldn't it?"

Cecilia drinks the vulnerary, and leans closer and kisses me. "While my idea was more practical, I like your idea more."

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

After the war with Bern, and after rebuilding Pherae, I propose to Cecilia, and a couple of days later, we stand at the altar, listening to the priest go through the ceremony. I look around at the audience and see many familiar faces; Lilina and Oujay in the third row holding hands, and my father sitting in the second row, as well as everyone else from the war.

Smiling, I look at my bride-to-be, Cecilia, as she watches the priest, and I notice that she looks truly happy beside me, her soon-to-be husband. Admiring her, I take note of the beautiful dress that fits so perfectly on her slim frame, the wonderful warmth of her hand, and her heart-warming smile, and I feel myself beginning to fall under her spell. My heart-beat accelerates, my breath begins speeding up, my palms begin to sweat... and when Cecilia looks at me with those enticing eyes...

Thankfully, we're right up to the 'I dos' at this point, and I somehow breathe out an "I do" when asked. And when the priest says I can kiss the bride... well, I can't contain myself any longer.

After the kiss, the crowd cheers, and I hear murmurs from the crowd like 'oh, the groom looks so nervous' and stuff like that, but when I glance at my father...

...he grins.

He knows otherwise.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

So Cecilia loved him the whole time... AWWWWWWWWWW!

Anyway, that's the end. In pure honesty, I'm not sure what caused me to write this; it's strange, people are OOC, (intentionally... FOR ONCE) and it involved one of the stranger canonical couples, but all in all, I like it.

Originally, the point of this submission was to make the reader as uncomfortable as possible, (oh how noble) but the quality was crap, and so I toned it down considerably so it would actually be decent.

Hope this didn't creep anyone out! This wouldn't be the first time, and you can bet your life that it won't be the last! (BWA HA HA!) But for now, I'm going to write about a more "normal" couple next time... Eirika and Saleh? Okay, maybe not "normal", but you get the idea. See ya!

Signed, COOKIECHEESEMAN


End file.
